Magma vs. Aqua
Magma vs. Aqua is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/16/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are riding up the cable car, making their way to the top of Mt. Chimney. Max is gazing out the window, mesmerized. Max: So cool! We’re so high up! Brendan: We were high up before. When we climbed Meteor Falls. Max: Yeah, but then I was too terrified of falling. Misty: Ah, it’s just land as far as the eye can see. It’s boring! Give me an ocean any day. The cable car comes to a stop, jolting the group forward as it does. Max: What happened?! Brendan: Why’d we stop?! Misty: How are we going to get down?! Ian stands up, reaching for the hatch on the ceiling. Max: Where are you going? Ian: To check it out. We won’t be able to find out here. Brendan: How you going to do that?! We’re stuck! In the middle of the air! Ian: Climb up. Ian opens the sky exit, Wingull flying out. He climbs up, and walks along the top, grabbing onto the cable. He gets his grip with both hands, then starts walking his hands up, traveling up the line towards Mt. Chimney. Brendan: I need to work out. Misty: Maybe you’d have luck with your endless flirting if you were as muscular as Ian is. End Scene At the cable car station on top of Mt. Chimney, several grunts wearing red attire are inside, having the station workers tied up. Their leader is Tabitha, a pudgy man wearing a red trench coat. Tabitha: Eh-he-he! Perfect! Now, with the cable car disabled, they’ll have no way of escaping. And they don’t know we’re here, right? Magma Grunt: Yes sir! Tabitha: Good. A few of you stand guard here. The rest, with me. Professor Cosmo is walking with Shelly and the other archeologists, heading towards the mouth of the volcano. Cosmo: So, what is this that you wanted to show me, Shelly? Shelly: The pinnacle of our research. A device that can harness the power of the meteorite! Tabitha: Oh, we might have something to say about that! The group looks up, seeing Tabitha and Team Magma on boulders above them. Shelly: Team Magma. Just like we warned you about, Professor. Tabitha: Well, well, Shelly. I have to say that you’ve changed. You have such a lovely tan now, and you dyed your hair! Shelly: And I can see that you gained a few pounds. Tabitha: What?! Why you, I’m just chubby, that’s all! Men, wipe out Team Aqua! Cosmo: What? Team Aqua? Shelly: (Sighs) Well, as long as our cover is broken. Shelly and the other archeologists pull off their gear, revealing their Team Aqua attire underneath. They then throw Pokéballs, all choosing Walrein. Walreins: Walrein! Tabitha and the Magma grunts throw Pokéballs, choosing Houndoom. They snarl at the Walrein. Comso: You tried to trick me! But why? Tabitha: Because, you ignorant scientist, that meteorite has untapped power! They plan on using it to kill the volcano! Cosmo: Kill it? Shelly: Yes! When Mt. Chimney goes inactive, the entire region will cool down. This will cause the sea levels to rise, flooding Hoenn and increasing the size of the sea! Cosmo: Thousands of lives will be lost! Shelly: With more room for Water Pokémon! And now, Professor. I’ll take the meteorite. Cosmo: Preposterous! There’s no way I’m giving it to you! Shelly: Oh, hon, you don’t have a choice. Professor Cosmo takes off running, as Shelly chooses a Pelipper, as do the other Aqua Grunts. Tabitha and the Magma grunts choose Golbat to combat them. Shelly: Pelipper, get him! Tabitha: All units, charge! The Houndoom breathe Flamethrower, the Walrein countering with their Water Gun attacks. The Golbat fly through the air, flapping their wings to create Air Cutter blades, while the Pelipper fire Brine attacks. Shelly’s Pelipper takes off, chasing after Cosmo. Cosmo stumbles, falling to the ground. The meteorite tumbles out of his hand, down the trail. Cosmo: No! Cosmo gets up, running after the meteorite, while Pelipper dives for it. Wingull flies in, striking Pelipper with Quick Attack. Pelipper stops, as Cosmo picks the meteorite up. Ian runs at him, Wingull standing off against Pelipper. Cosmo: Ian?! What are you? Ian: Talk later. Run now! Wingull fires Water Gun, as Pelipper fires Brine, the intensity pushing Wingull back. Pelipper then opens its bill, releasing a Mist attack. Wingull’s eyes twinkle as it watches the attack, when Pelipper flies in and rams Wingull, glowing with a black aura. Ian and Cosmo hide behind a boulder, the Mist surrounding them. Cosmo: I can’t believe those traitorous… Ian: Ssh. The two stay quiet, Ian anxiously waiting. Pelipper flies through the Mist, ramming him and Cosmo with Thief attack. They’re knocked to the ground, as Pelipper flies off, the meteorite in its bill. Cosmo: No! The meteorite! Ian: The one you found at Meteor Falls? Cosmo: Shelly is part of Team Aqua. They plan to use it to kill the volcano! Team Magma is here as well, trying to stop them. Ian: If they’re as bad as it’s been said they are, we can’t rely on their help either. Do you know how they’ll do it? Cosmo: They have some machine to use. Ian: Which means they’ll head to it. Wingull! Wingull flies over, eager. Wingull: Wing! Ian: Find where the ones in blue are congregating. Wingull flies off, Ian walking after it. Cosmo: Aren’t we in more of a haste? Ian: Not till Wingull finds them. Till then, we can formulate the best plan of action. End Scene Shelly is putting the meteorite in a large laser like device, mounted on a tripod, aimed into the volcano. The Aqua Grunts, along with their Walrein and Pelipper, face off against Team Magma. Tabitha: (Complaining) Wipe them out already! We cannot let them succeed! Shelly: Too late, fatso! Tabitha: (In a rage) Fatso?! Shelly activates the laser, preparing to fire it. Wingull flies in, using a Mist attack. Shelly and the laser are enveloped, the edge of the volcano covered. Shelly: A Mist attack? None of ours. Shelly is pushed away with a Water Gun, getting washed out of the Mist, joining the other Aqua Grunts. Shelly: What are you waiting for? Attack! Blizzard! The Walrein all fire Blizzard into the Mist, the attacks hitting an orange barrier, blowing the Mist on the outside of it out, but the Mist remains on the inside of the Wide Guard. Tabitha: Ah! We have an ally! Happy day! Inside the Mist, Ian and Cosmo are trying to push the machine into the volcano. Wingull strikes it with Wing Attack, and Torchic with Quick Attack. Mudkip holds the Wide Guard up, while Treecko strikes the ground with Pound. Tabitha: Either way, let’s take them all out! Golbat, Air Cutter! The Golbat flap their wings, releasing Air Cutter. Mudkip extends Wide Guard again, blocking the attack. Pelipper fly through the barrier, attacking with Brine. Ian: Repel them! Treecko turns to face the Pelipper, using Mega Drain, catching several of them in green energy streams, stopping them in their tracks. Mudkip and Wingull fire Water Guns to knock them away. Torchic breathes Fire Spin, it exploding into a vortex which pushes the Aqua Grunts back. The Mist parts slightly, them seeing Ian and Cosmo inside. Shelly: That brat again! Tabitha: A kid?! Hey kid! Let us help you! Torchic shoots Fire Spin at Tabitha, him freaking. Tabitha: What?! Scoundrel! Houndoom! A Houndoom with long horns moves in front of Tabitha, taking the Fire Spin. The flames are absorbed into his skin. Tabitha: Ha! Flash Fire! It’ll power Houndoom’s Fire power! Flamethrower! Show what happens to all who meddle with me! Ian: (Smirking) Time to move! Quick Attack! Ian, Cosmo and Mudkip take off running, as Treecko and Wingull follow after them with Quick Attack, the wind partially parting the Mist. Torchic is visible through the Mist, as Houndoom shoots Flamethrower at it. Shelly: No! Stop it! The Walrein shoot Water Gun to stop the Flamethrower, but the other Houndoom intervene, blocking their attacks. Torchic dashes after Ian with Quick Attack, as the Flamethrower hits the ground where Torchic was standing, at the unstable rock edge. The ledge breaks, as the laser machine falls into the volcano. When it hits the magma, the machine melts, causing an explosion. Shelly: Ha! If the meteorite is going to work, then that should be enough. Aqua, fall back! The Pelipper release Mist, as Shelly and the Aqua Grunts disappear. Tabitha squints in a glare, as Ian and Cosmo are way off to the side, nearby. Tabitha: You! (He points at Ian.) You intentionally egged me into attacking you, didn’t you? Ian: With the angle of your position, an attack from your Pokémon would’ve been enough to break the weakened ledge from Treecko’s attack. That being said, I was thankful that Flash Fire activated. Tabitha: Remarkable! (He begins approaching Ian.) Usually we screen our recruits, but with that display of skill and integrity, I think it is only fair. We want you to join Team Magma! And since you’re an enemy of Team Aqua, you’re technically already on our side in this war! So, what do you say? Ian: Torchic. Torchic: Tor! Torchic breathes Fire Spin, charring Tabitha’s head. He recoils back, the Houndoom snarling at Ian. Magma Grunts: Boss! Two grunts run up to Tabitha, him still recovering. Tabitha: You! I left you in charge of the cable car controls! Magma Grunt 1: That guy beat us up! Ian: I restored the cable car, and called the police. They’re most likely on their way now. Tabitha: What?! Ian: Leave, now. Tabitha: (Scowling) Know that you’ve now made an enemy of Team Magma, kid. Everyone, run away! The Golbats use Haze, a black Haze covering their escape. Cosmo coughs from the Haze, as it clears. Cosmo: Did you really call the police? Ian: No. Just made sure my friends weren’t stranded. Cosmo: I’ll go to them to report what happened here. Thank you so much for all you’ve done! Ian: I’m sorry about the meteorite. Cosmo: (Sighs) The greatest discovery of my career, gone. I’ll just have to start my search for my next greatest discovery. Ian: I’m sure you’ll find it with that attitude. Main Events * Ian's Wingull learns Mist. * Shelly reveals a Walrein and Pelipper. * Team Magma debuts. * Tabitha reveals he has a Houndoom and Golbat. Houndoom is Male, and his ability is Flash Fire. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Professor Cosmo Villains * Team Magma ** Tabitha * Team Aqua ** Shelly Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Walrein (Shelly's) * Pelipper (Shelly's) * Houndoom (Tabitha's) * Golbat (Tabitha's) * Walrein (Aqua Grunts) * Pelipper (Aqua Grunts) * Houndoom (Magma Grunts) * Golbat (Magma Grunts) Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Team Magma. * Tabitha and Shelly's exchange on their changed appearances is based off their appearances changing between Gen III games and Gen VI games. * Tabitha stating he's chubby is based off Choji from the Naruto manga. * Wingull learns Mist, making this the first time it's used its Copy Keen Eye since its revelation. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan